This application is a continuing application of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/713,260, filed on Nov. 16, 2000 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,663, and for which priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. § 120; and this application claims priority of Application No. 11-335501/1999 filed in Japan on Nov. 26, 1999 and Application No. 2000-14671/2000 filed in Japan on Jan. 24, 2000 under 35 U.S.C. § 119; the entire contents of all are hereby incorporated by reference.